Jugar a la casita
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Semi-AU] Les costaría trabajo perdonarse mutuamente, pero la lucha en la cual se sumergieron por tantas décadas terminó cuando Diva y Saya lograron formar y proteger a la familia que tanto anhelaron. Era pequeña y estaba rota, pero lo que Diva más temía es que estuviera incompleta.
1. La niña que se volvió madre

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G. y Aniplex.

* * *

" _A perdonar sólo se aprende en la vida cuando a nuestra vez hemos necesitado que nos perdonen mucho"_

 **Jacinto Benavente**

* * *

 **La niña que se volvió madre**

Una vez que Amshel murió en manos de Hagi fue entonces que la _verdadera_ guerra, después de más de cien años, terminó. Porque la guerra en realidad no era y nunca había sido entre las Reinas; había sido una lucha que ni siquiera fue promovida por ellas, sino en la cual ambas quedaron en medio como objetivos principales por circunstancias tan diferentes como asombrosamente similares. Una de ellas había sido vista como objeto de experimentación, dadora de caos, poder y destrucción, la otra, como un arma tan peligrosa como esperanzadora.

 _El Escudo Rojo siempre se equivocó_ , le dijo a David la noche en que regresaron del _Metropolitan Opera House_ ; El Escudo Rojo y ella, sobre todo ella, se estuvieron equivocando durante más de cien años.

El verdadero objetivo final para acabar con todo eso no era Diva, sino Amshel, le dijo después al militar cuando este preguntó sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Se habían equivocado de villano, y con la forma en que intentó rectificar su error, aunque sentía haber hecho lo correcto, Saya en ocasiones no tenía las fuerzas para ver a los ojos a ninguno de aquellos que lucharon junto a ella, siquiera a Hagi o a su hermano. Sobre todo a Kai.

En la batalla final, tras bambalinas, mientras Diva destrozaba el mundo únicamente con el poder de su voz mortífera de sirena, Amshel le confesó, lleno de arrogancia y orgullo, el enfermizo amor que sentía por su gemela desde que estuviera enclaustrada en aquella espantosa torre cubierta de rosas y espinas, y fue entonces que entendió que ese hombre, al cual jamás pudo llamar _tío_ en sus años en el Zoológico, había abusado de Diva de tal manera hasta llevarla a la locura.

Aún sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba a Amshel reclamar su error de liberar a Diva porque, de haberse quedado encerrada, habría sido para él completamente, libre de seguir experimentando con ella como quisiera y con completa exclusividad tanto de su afecto como de su cuerpo.

No podía creer cómo había vivido con un degenerado durante tantos años en el Zoológico sin siquiera saberlo, sólo sintiendo esa mala espina constante viniendo de él. Y pensar que había sido su sangre la que las llevó directamente al nacimiento; a la chica se le revolvía el estomago.

Saya observó a las bebés en su cuna y recargó los brazos sobre la barandilla de madera. Acababan de dormirse. Eran las hijas de Diva y Riku, y era increíble el parecido que tenían tanto con ella como con su madre; no había ni rastro de algún rasgo heredado por su padre. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la historia se repitiera. Las hijas de Riku merecían una vida digna y feliz, que su existencia anunciara que la muerte de su pequeño hermano no había sido en vano.

Había luchado, casi sacrificado su vida, por el bien de su familia… al final, Diva y esas niñas también eran su familia, y el lazo era lo bastante fuerte como para evitar que Diva tuviese la sangre fría de matarla en el momento final.

Contrario a las nuevas vidas, inexpertas, inocentes y puras que se desplegaban en dulce sueño frente a ella, Saya pensó que debía estar muerta. El destino parecía haberlo arreglado de esa forma y tal vez no era ella la Reina más fuerte, pero Diva, por primera vez en su vida, se opuso a él, a la inercia del destino, y tomó una decisión por sí misma.

Saya hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa espina en el corazón que no la dejaba en paz desde entonces: recordó el momento en que sobre el escenario Diva se abalanzó sobre ella, espada en mano, con su sangre, veneno para la Reina roja, corriendo por el filo de su arma hasta manchar su mejilla. Fue entonces que sus lágrimas de impotencia y dolor también cayeron sobre su rostro, y vio la furia en los ojos azules de su hermana, que se preguntaba desesperada por qué no podía mover un poco más sus manos y clavar por fin el filo ensangrentado en su corazón, matarla como había intentado desde hacia tanto tiempo. La tenía indefensa y expuesta, y no pudo matarla porque en realidad _no_ quería hacerlo.

Diva dijo que lo que siempre había querido era simplemente tener una familia. Tener lo que Saya tenía. Cuando la Reina azul estuvo vulnerable y envuelta en lágrimas, un blanco fácil para su katana, Saya tampoco fue capaz de matarla. Ella había luchado por su familia y el objetivo de las dos, al final, era exactamente el mismo: habían hecho todo, movido cielo, mar y tierra, por conseguir formar y proteger a su familia.

Saya se alejó lentamente de la cuna de las bebés para abrir la ventana, cuidándose de no hacer ruido. Procuró dejar las cortinas abiertas para que entrase algo de sol y se sentó a un lado de la cuna, en silencio e inmóvil. Debía admitir que la visión de las niñas era casi hipnotizadora. Quizá sí tenía algún instinto maternal, pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa melancólica, quien se había olvidado de todos esos asuntos y deseos desde que se vio obligada a dejar su vida en pausa en pos de preservar la vida de aquellos que la rodeaban.

Hagi y Kai, quienes habían estado presentes en aquel momento, apenas podían creer que aquello hubiese pasado: las hermanas se habían reconciliado en el último momento y por decisión propia y mutua terminar la guerra. No tuvieron siquiera tiempo de protestar o entender qué rayos estaba pasando cuando les avisaron que los militares habían enviado bombas para destruir el teatro infestado de quirópteros. Los cuatro, junto a las dos bebés recién nacidas que se retorcían en sus crisálidas a medio abrir, tuvieron que huir como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Lewis, David y Lulú casi se mueren del susto cuando subieron a la camioneta acompañados de una Diva llorosa y más asustada que nunca. Su aura de _Lolita_ , mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad, había desaparecido, y estaba irreconocible con su desgarradas ropas oscuras y despeinada, aún más, terriblemente conmocionada igual que una niña envuelta en la más cruda de las guerras: sentía la emoción y la felicidad de sus tan anheladas bebés recién nacidas, escuchando extasiada los versos que formaban sus llantos, que le gritaban que estaban vivas, que finalmente era madre, todo aquello en firme contraste a la súbita soledad que sintió al darse cuenta de que ya no existían sus Caballeros, y como si se tratase de la cereza de un pastel, apenas capaz de digerir la reciente reconciliación con Saya, que prácticamente la arrastraba en desesperada huida a quién sabe dónde. Su mundo entero había quedado de cabeza, igual que el de su hermana casi ciento cincuenta años atrás.

De cierta forma, las historias se repetían.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…!? —exclamó Lewis al volante cuando entraron con Diva intempestivamente, medio acomodándose en los asientos traseros. Lulú se encogió en su sitio en silencio, apretando con fuerza su arma, intimidada por la presencia de la que se supone era su mayor enemiga.

—¡Saya…! —David, desde el asiento del copiloto, apuntó su pistola a la cabeza de Diva, mirando a Saya como preguntándose qué demonios esperaba para tomar su espada y matarla.

—¡Baje eso, David, por favor! —exclamó la chica, temiendo que la pistola asustara aún más a su gemela y la terminara por descontrolar; ella bien sabía lo inestables que ambas podían ser—. Le explicaré en el camino, pero ya hay que irnos.

—¡Arranca, Lewis, antes de que estos _yankees_ nos quemen el culo!

Aquel había sido Kai, quien observó de reojo a su hermana, probablemente igual o más conmocionado que la misma Diva, quien se mantenía fuertemente abrazada a su hermana negándose a dar la cara a todos los desconocidos que la rodeaban.

Entre Hagi y él llevaban consigo a las bebés, y ambos notaron como de cuando en cuando la chica de ojos azules miraba de reojo a las niñas en sus regazos, como comprobando que estuvieran a salvo. Hagi, por su parte, se mantenía aparentemente estoico y en calma, pero Kai contenía el aliento cada vez que la muchacha veía a la bebé que tenía entre los brazos. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Saya, pero aún no había tiempo para eso. Nueva York estaba infestada de quirópteros y en su camino al departamento se toparon con decenas de ellos y numerosos grupos de _Corpse Corps_ enviados a aniquilarlos.

El muchacho observó fijamente a Hagi desde el otro lado del asiento trasero, como preguntándole si sabía algo de eso, mirando discretamente tanto a su hermana como a su gemela, pero el Caballero negó levemente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera él había imaginado que Saya perdonaría a Diva. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera conociéndola tan bien. Y aún, por muy centrado que fuera, se preguntaba si aquello iba a funcionar, si había sido una buena decisión, y si todo aquello no terminaría en una tragedia griega todavía más dolorosa de lo que ya había sido.

Lo que sí sabía es que, por ahora, no se vería obligado a cumplir su atroz promesa con Saya, y si eso significaba lidiar con Diva y las bebés, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Para cuando llegaron al departamento la camioneta estaba abollada y salpicada de sangre por todos lados, y tanto Julia como Mao casi se mueren cuando vieron llegar a Diva, aunque la joven se calmó un poco al encontrarse con su antigua doctora de cabecera. Okamura y Joel, quienes habían visto todo y llegaron antes que ellos al departamento, les habían dado ya la noticia de lo que posiblemente pasaría, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres lo había terminado de creer hasta que vieron a la chica, lívida y asustada, entrar al departamento aferrada a su hermana.

—¡Esto es una locura, Otonashi! —exclamó Mao, furiosa, apuntando a las gemelas—. ¡Ella es la razón por la cual llevas tanto tiempo peleando tú y también el Escudo Rojo! ¡Todos nosotros!

Diva, dándole la espalda a la muchacha asiática, se abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana, asustada no tanto por los gritos, ni mucho menos ofendida porque cualquiera le hablase con semejante descaro, sino por la frenética conmoción. Parecía no hacer tierra todavía. La abrazaba como nunca lo había podido hacer, como si estuviese dándole todos los abrazos que nunca le pudo dar.

David se alarmó cuando se hizo consciente de la cercanía de ambas apenas llegaron al departamento. Con Diva tan cerca de Saya bien podía herirla con sus propias manos y matarla ahí mismo, frente a todos y con toda la facilidad del mundo. Nadie estaba seguro de si se trataba de alguna treta de Diva y sus Caballeros, aunque estos estaban ya muertos, según les había dicho Hagi.

—¡¿Qué esperas, Hagi?! ¡Sepárala de Saya! —ordenó David. El aludido lo miró de vuelta y, dudando, luego posó la mirada sobre las muchachas. A pesar de su firme seriedad lucía tan conmocionado e incómodo como el resto, casi como si no supiese cómo proceder.

—Saya… —murmuró, tomando con firmeza el hombro de la chica para intentar apartarla de su hermana, pero el gemido doliente de esta casi lo asustó. Por unos instantes pensó que Saya la había matado durante el abrazo.

—No la voy a matar. No le voy a hacer nada… —murmuró Diva entre gemidos. Se comenzó a derrumbar sobre sus piernas hasta que alcanzó el suelo—. No le haré nada a mi hermanita, lo juro. Me portaré bien…

Saya la siguió hasta el piso, envolviendo incómoda el cuerpo menudo de su hermana y resguardando su rostro sobre su pecho. Lewis y Mao se miraron confusos cuando escucharon la última frase de la que se supone era su enemiga jurada.

—Es como una niña pequeña —le susurró Lulú a Lewis, quien asintió casi sin pensarlo.

Julia, Kai, Saya y Hagi habían visto muchas más veces a Diva y sabían que su actitud en realidad era tan infantil como la de una niña, muy apenas como el de una muchacha, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, quien ya mucho tiempo atrás había perdido toda inocencia adolescente.

Saya tomó mucha más consciencia de que todo aquello simplemente había sido una especie de juego para su hermana. Un juego retorcido en donde Amshel la había metido sin siquiera decirle las reglas; la había arrojado a la mesa de ajedrez como la Reina, pero le había vendado los ojos en el proceso y usurpado su papel, rebajándola a no más que un peón glorificado.

—Yo sólo quería hacer un mundo donde pudiese tener una familia… —gimoteó aferrada a su hermana—. Amshel dijo que si llenaba el mundo de quirópteros lo podría hacer.

—Diva… —Realmente no sabía siquiera qué decir. Había perdonado a Diva, sí, y la había llevado justo con el Escudo Rojo, pero no sabía cómo proceder con ella, ni cómo actuar, ni cómo tratarla y mucho menos sabía si podría perdonarla del todo… al final, ella había matado a su hermano, y su sangre había acabado también con la vida de los dos únicos padres que tuvo.

Las bebés comenzaron a llorar. Una de ellas estaba en los brazos de Julia y la otra seguía resguardada en los de Kai. Diva se separó abruptamente de su hermana igual que un animal hembra respondiendo instintivamente al llanto de sus crías. El brusco movimiento puso a todos en alerta y los obligó a poner las manos, tensas, sobre sus armas.

—Mis bebés. Quiero a mis bebés —murmuró entre asustada y emocionada, corriendo hacia ellas. Kai y Julia casi se van de espaldas cuando la chica se acercó a ellos intempestivamente, pero siquiera los miró. Tomó las dos crisálidas entre sus brazos, se sentó en el piso, acunando sobre su regazo a ambas y quitando con delicadeza trozos de los capullos. Seguía llorando, sorbiendo por la nariz y dejando fluir las incontrolables lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero finalmente estaba sonriendo, ignorando por completo a los presentes. Comenzó a canturrear su canción, la canción maldita que tenía en esos momentos al mundo cayéndose a pedazos y que, aún así, logró hacer reír a las pequeñas.

No era el mejor sitio ni momento para una escena familiar, mucho menos para enternecerse por ella. Saya, casi sin aliento, se levantó solamente porque Hagi le extendió su mano, pero casi al instante Kai reclamó a su hermana y se la llevó hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones del departamento.

Era momento de hablar, por muy caótica que estuviera la situación; todo en ese momento era una urgencia. Hagi se quedó cerca, vigilando y escuchando, mientras Lewis y David vigilaban de cerca a Diva, con Mao y Okamura tras ellos, observándola con desconfianza; Lulú, en cambio, la miraba llena de curiosidad y muriendo de ganas por ver a las bebés. Se suponía que era su enemiga, el objetivo principal a vencer de la organización donde tenían años trabajando, pero Lewis y David realmente no sabían si debían vigilar, apuntando con una pistola, a una niñita que se había convertido en madre haciéndole arrumacos a otro par de niñitas mientras lloraba tan desconsolada como feliz.

Dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando Hagi se acercó hacia Diva al tiempo que se quitaba su gabardina. Estaba también desgarrada y maltrecha, pero la colocó con suavidad sobre los hombros de la muchacha, quien apenas se arrebujó un poco entre la tela. Su vestido había quedado hecho jirones en la lucha, aunque el Caballero no lograba adivinar si temblaba por frío o por emoción.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Piensas perdonarla? —inquirió Kai en voz baja. Saya estaba contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que hablar de eso con él, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna respuesta clara para darle, si apenas una disculpa por la que se supone debía ser la venganza por la muerte de Riku.

—Kai… yo…

—Ella mató a Riku, Saya.

La chica contuvo el aliento. Era, justamente, ese el mismo tema el que le preocupaba. No solamente era ella a quien le correspondía perdonar o no a su hermana. Como siempre, había quedado de nuevo en medio de sus dos familias.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo saber si no es una trampa? —preguntó el muchacho, y con justa razón. Ella tomó aire y trató de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza.

—Si me hubiera querido matar, Kai, lo habría hecho en el teatro —Hizo una pausa, mirando a un lado, como buscando a Hagi en busca de apoyo. Alcanzó a ver, al doblar la esquina del pasillo, parte de la destrozada manga y hombro de su camisa blanca. Saber que él estaba ahí dispuesto a seguirla la tranquilizó—. Es claro que al final Diva hizo todo esto manipulada por sus Caballeros. Sobre todo por Amshel. Ya no tiene Caballeros, Kai; Hagi me dijo que mató tanto a Amshel como a Nathan.

—También me concierne a mí —susurró el muchacho, quien bajó la cabeza. Pero esta vez su tono no era de reclamo, enojo ni confusión—. Porque… también son mis sobrinas.

Tuvieron que pasar horas para que las cosas se calmaran. De no haber sido por los _Corpse Corps,_ Saya y el resto del Escudo Rojo se habrían visto obligados a ir tras los quirópteros que aún rondaban la ciudad, pero resultó ser una suerte bastante inesperada que estuvieran ahí, porque tampoco tenían tiempo de salir a matar monstruos; tenían a la madre de todos ellos en casa, y nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, se confiaba aún de la chica y sus intenciones de no querer matar a su gemela.

Pensaron en salir de Nueva York cuanto antes, pero estuvieron atascados en la ciudad por una semana entera. Aparte del escándalo que se armó con la caída de _Cinq Fl_ _è_ _ches_ y la terrible _enfermedad_ de los quirópteros que emergió por doquier entre los neoyorkinos y habitantes de países de Asia, Medio Oriente, Europa y África, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos sacó el viejo cuento de que la explosión del teatro había sido trabajo de terroristas, cerrando sus fronteras durante días y con una población inmersa en una ola de xenofobia y paranoia. Por una semana nadie entraba ni salía, mucho menos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Ni con todas las influencias de Joel pudieron salir hasta que las fronteras del país se abrieron de nuevo.

Saya se preguntó cómo contarían aquel capítulo de la historia dentro de treinta años, cuando despertara. Se preguntó qué tan cambiada estaría la historia, y qué tantas mentiras le pondrían encima para maquillarla.

Al final, regresaron a Okinawa, con Diva y sus hijas. La muchacha no sabía ni siquiera cómo sentirse. Estaba profundamente triste por la muerte de todos sus Caballeros y decía extrañar a Amshel y a Nathan, y cada tanto se mostraba aún disgustada y celosa por el hecho de que Solomon la abandonara por su gemela, pero también estaba inmensamente feliz por el nacimiento de sus hijas y por haber conseguido la familia que siempre quiso.

En cierta forma, el asunto de sus Caballeros pasó a segundo plano poco a poco, y su atención se volcó a las pequeñas, pero ni con toda la ternura maternal que destilaba con estas, todavía semanas después ni Saya ni Kai sabían del todo cómo tratarla, pero decidieron acercarse a ella ayudándola a aprender a vivir entre humanos y con sus hijas. Diva no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cuidarlas, así que Julia también estaba siendo de gran ayuda, aunque en realidad, más que dos bebés, era como estar lidiando con tres niñas en la casa.

De todas formas, aunque todavía estaba muy lejos de aprender a vivir con humanos, de aprender la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, lo correcto e incorrecto o cómo actuar adecuadamente y desarrollar empatía hacia los demás, parecía estar poniendo de su parte, y sorprendentemente sus hijas le estaban enseñando que se podía sentir amor por alguien más, la necesidad de hacer algo bueno por alguien, tal y como le dijera Nathan, sorprendido mientras tomaba el té, semanas atrás.

Probablemente uno de los momentos más importantes que sirvieron para enseñarle a Diva a cómo convivir con otros, y también para acercarse a ella, fue cuando decidieron los nombres de sus bebés.

La muchacha, aunque adoraba a las pequeñas, durante todo el tiempo de gestación no se preocupó en buscar un nombre adecuado para sus hijas. En un inicio ella no había tenido nombre, y solamente tuvo uno hasta que otra persona –Saya-, se lo otorgó. En su percepción siempre era alguien más quien decidía los nombres de los demás, incluyendo a sus hijas.

Kai propuso llamar a la niña de ojos cafés Kanade, que significaba _actuación_ , y a la de ojos azules Hibiki, cuyo significado era _eco_ o _sonido_ , claramente pensando tanto en la misma madre como en la tía de ambas. Y en un inicio pensó que Diva protestaría exigiendo que se les diera un nombre más occidental, pero sorprendentemente se mostró satisfecha con los nombres elegidos, sobre todo cuando Saya dijo que le gustaban.

—Mi hermana eligió mi nombre —dijo cargando a Kanade—, así que entonces deben estar bien.

Diva decía que sólo quería estar con sus bebés y hacerlas felices, y al fin liberada de la insidiosa influencia de Amshel, comenzaba a ver que la felicidad que buscaba no era siquiera cercana a la idea de un mundo infestado de quirópteros o matanzas al por mayor, pero seguía odiando alimentarse por medio de transfusiones y sin entender por qué todos tenían tanto problema con el hecho de cazar humanos, cosa que le prohibieron terminantemente. Al final, igual que una niña pequeña prometiendo que se portaría bien, prefirió empezar a tomar directamente de la bolsa, así que igualmente estaba bajo estricta vigilancia del Escudo Rojo día y noche.

Y en realidad se daba cuenta de que todavía nadie confiaba en ella, quizás acaso sólo Saya y Kai, y este último sólo porque era la madre de sus sobrinas y también la hermana de Saya, quien la había decidido perdonar. De alguna forma el muchacho se consolaba volcándose sobre Hibiki y Kanade. De hecho, ambos lo hacían.

Por su parte el muchacho podía aplicar las enseñanzas de su padre con Saya, con Hibiki y Kanade, incluso con Hagi; aceptar a los demás sin prejuicios, a pesar de las diferencias… pero Diva había asesinado a su hermano, y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

Kai, pensativo, hojeó descuidadamente el libro de nombres que habían utilizado para escoger los de las bebés. Se detuvo en la página donde encontró el nombre de Hibiki con su significado, subrayado con marca textos fosforescente. Hibiki era la bebé de ojos azules, la que en un futuro sería idéntica a la madre.

—En algún momento tú la perdonaste.

Hagi apareció tras él tan silencioso como un gato, así que el súbito sonido de su voz lo sobresaltó un poco. Se percató de que había estado hablando en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te pidió ser su Caballero —aclaró con seriedad—. En la base militar de Carolina del Norte. Pudiste haberla matado, pero no lo hiciste.

Kai resopló casi fastidiado mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina, mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Como si una bala la hubiese podido matar —masculló, para luego quedarse en silencio—. Ella me decía que le disparase si aceptaba ser su Caballero para así beber su sangre… pero sé que Riku no habría estado de acuerdo, y además… _estaba embarazada_ … embarazada de las bebés de Riku —Se llevó una mano a la frente, abrumado, revolviéndose el cabello con frustración—. No tuve el corazón para hacerlo.

—Es probable que Diva pensara que darle su sangre a Riku era un regalo justo a cambio de darle hijas.

—¿Cómo…? —Levantó la cabeza para ver al Caballero, que seguía tan impávido como siempre. El chico alzó una ceja—. ¿Y tú cómo vas a saber eso?

—En algún momento Saya fue muy similar a Diva. Igual de caprichosa e infantil —Hizo una pausa—. Diva estuvo rodeada por Caballeros que le decían que el mundo había sido creado para postrarse ante ella, y que aquellos no lo hicieran no merecían vivir. Hablaban de su sangre como un regalo especial.

Por unos instantes sintió que el Caballero la estaba excusando. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, exaltado, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. ¡Después de todo estaban hablando del asesinato y la asesina de su hermano! Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, tragando saliva; no sacaría nada ni entendería nada actuando como el adolescente buscapleitos que había sido, y si quería criar a esas niñas debía obligarse a madurar cuanto antes.

Tal vez en un inicio Hagi no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero con el tiempo había entendido que el Caballero tenía siempre sus razones para hacer o no hacer algo, incluso para hablar. Nunca hablaba sin pensar, y si no tenía nada que decir simplemente se mantenía en silencio. Y Kai tenía claro que, en realidad, su única debilidad cuando se trataba de hablar y externar lo que pensaba y sentía, era precisamente Saya. Después de todo él muy bien sabía que así de absurdo podía ser un hombre enamorado.

—Ella sabía que su sangre lo mataría —aclaró el muchacho, con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada, pero esforzándose en entender.

—Para ser un Caballero primero hay que morir —dijo Hagi—. Y a veces la muerte es un regalo para los Caballeros.

No agregó nada más, pero Kai supo al instante que se refería a él mismo. Había leído el Diario de Joel, y allí estaban registrados algunos testimonios de Hagi durante el siglo pasado, donde afirmaba que nunca se había lamentado por encontrar la muerte en el fondo de aquel acantilado porque gracias a eso ahora podía estar con Saya para siempre. De pronto sintió el dejo de los celos pinchar su corazón; un dolor ligero, pero punzante, muy similar al que se siente al pincharse los dedos con las espinas de una rosa.

Vio al hombre comenzar a subir las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, seguramente a ver a Saya y las niñas, y lo llamó justo cuando apenas estaba pisando el tercer escalón.

—Hagi, sólo por si acaso… —murmuró, no muy seguro de cómo lanzar su comentario sin que sonase como un insulto—. Recuerda que tu novia es Saya.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

—Ni siquiera responderé a eso.

El Caballero no se volvió para mirarlo y se limitó a reanudar la marcha, pero no podía culpar del todo a Kai.

Todos sabían que los únicos capaces de preñar a una Reina eran los Caballeros de la Reina contraria, y Julia tenía la teoría de que las Reinas y los Caballeros opuestos compartían un fuerte lazo natural e instintivo de atracción, algo muy similar a las feromonas de los animales que los empujan al deseo de querer procrear. Sólo bastaba con que Hagi afirmara que estaba en lo correcto para comprobar la teoría de la doctora, pero hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, observando a la pobre mujer partirse la cabeza y lanzarle preguntas que él siempre respondía al aire y con monosílabos.

Esa podía ser una explicación del por qué Solomon y Karl se habían enamorado perdidamente, y cada uno a su manera, de Saya, a pesar de que no siempre sucedía eso si se contaban también los casos de Amshel, James y Nathan, que nunca mostraron interés en ella más que en Diva, y tal vez pudiese existir un lazo nato entre ellos, pero al igual que con los humanos, los sentimientos y emociones terminaban tomando un fuerte papel en si desear o no estar con una persona en particular. Ese era también el caso de Hagi, pero lo último que deseaba era decir alguna imprudencia que arruinase cien años de espera y anhelos, y ni siquiera quería indagar, aterrorizado, en lo profundo de su mente y deseos para terminar por darse cuenta que ese lazo realmente podía existir entre Diva y él, aunque se tratase de algo que no podía controlar ni decidir.

La única certeza que tenía es que amaba a Saya y siempre la amaría, pero le aterrorizaba la idea de poder sentir deseo por Diva.

Tal vez el muchacho intuía su temor pues, al final del día, Kai era hombre igual que él. Hagi sentía la necesidad de entender las inquietudes y celos de su _cuñado_ , quien ya sabía que desde un mes atrás Saya y él finalmente habían aclarado su relación, aunque no hablaron demasiado de ella ni la anunciaron como un gran acontecimiento.

Sí, finalmente podían estar juntos como desearon, de la forma que durante cien años reprimieron, ocultaron y callaron, pero a esas alturas de sus vidas y después de tanto tampoco estaban ya para cuentos rosas ni princesas encantadas con príncipes azules. Saya sí le dio la noticia directamente, a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, Kaori; en cuanto a los demás, se terminaron por dar cuenta al poco tiempo. En realidad ninguno de los dos quería que nadie se metiera en su relación, ahora menos que nunca. Desde siempre habían compartido una intimidad hermética en la cual nadie más podía entrar y por la cual habían logrado mantenerse tan unidos a pesar de la multitud de perdidas por las que pasaron.

Cuando se aclararon las cosas entre ellos Kai incluso pensó que ya se habían tardado, y estaba sinceramente feliz de que poco a poco, paso a paso, Saya comenzase a reconstruir su vida, y si Hagi la hacía feliz entonces no tenía nada que objetar. Estaba seguro de que el Caballero había pospuesto su declaración por todo el caos que vino desde Nueva York y que los siguió hasta Okinawa, pero de todas formas, como hermano mayor, no le terminaba de gustar la idea de que Saya tuviera novio -a pesar de que en el Zoológico ellos dos, de hecho, ya habían sido novios-, ni mucho menos que durmieran en la misma habitación, pero qué se le podía hacer.

Pero tampoco nadie podía dejar de pensar que la _verdadera_ novia de Hagi siempre había sido Diva.

* * *

Entró en la habitación de las bebés sabiendo que Saya estaría ahí. La encontró sentada a un lado de la cuna, con expresión relajada, pensativa, dejando que el viento le acariciase el rostro. Parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida.

—Saya.

La muchacha se volvió hacia él. No había notado su presencia, últimamente estaba cada vez más somnolienta. Era un milagro que todavía se mantuviese despierta, pero sabía que en algunas semanas el momento de su hibernación llegaría de forma inevitable.

La chica le hizo una seña con la mano para que hablase en voz baja.

—Están dormidas —aclaró, levantándose lentamente de la silla.

Hagi notó que la cama de Diva estaba vacía y miró a su alrededor buscándola. Sabía que la chica había perdido interés en la guerra y estaba volcada a sus bebés, pero aún tenía la espina del miedo clavada dentro de él ante la idea de que pudiese perder el control igual que Saya, o que en algún arranque la matase, o que lo matase a él, o incluso que matase o convirtiera en Caballero a Kai; para todos ellos, la sangre de Diva era veneno, y era algo que ella sabía perfectamente bien.

Las niñas dormían con su madre, pues como era de esperarse, esta se había negado en rotundo a apartarse de ellas, pero cuando lloraban por las noches usualmente era el Caballero quien acompañaba a Kai o a Saya a atenderlas, por precaución.

—Diva se fue a duchar apenas las bebés se durmieron —comentó la chica acercándose a él—. Se queja del calor y porque no hay aire acondicionado. Todavía no se acostumbra a una vida sin lujos.

—¿Y tú te has acostumbrado? —preguntó el Caballero, sacándole una mueca de desconcierto a la muchacha. Sabía que no le preguntaba sobre su estilo de vida. Saya sí estaba acostumbrada a vivir en toda clase de ambientes y situaciones, a sobrevivir en cualquier lugar por más extremo y horrible que fuera. Diva, por otro lado, también sabía lo que era eso, pero se negaba a recordar lo que era sobrevivir en completa soledad.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras lo tomaba de la manga, sin pensarlo; el gesto que hacía desde los años del Zoológico cada vez que estaba ansiosa.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí, me voy acostumbrando, más bien —contestó indecisa—. Sé que todavía temes lo que Diva pueda ser capaz de hacer. Pero creo que al final… en realidad sólo está interesada en Hibiki y Kanade. No en matarnos.

—Estoy aquí —aseguró el Caballero en su muy particular forma de decirle que no pensaba apartarse de ella ni abandonarla, mucho menos en dejarla nadando sola en la nueva situación familiar donde se había metido.

Saya se acercó un poco más a él, silenciosa, pero conmovida. Sabía que ella temía lo mismo que él, sobre todo con el antecedente de que en alguna ocasión Diva se encaprichó con que Kai fuese su Caballero, pero estaba segura de que él intervendría fuera como fuera si las cosas se salían de control, incluso al punto de estar haciendo también de padre de esas niñas.

Se sintió tentada a acercarse más a él, tal vez abrazarlo o besarlo. Las barreras físicas entre ellos finalmente se habían quebrado, pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mostrar su afecto frente a los demás, si acaso tomarse las manos en público, y aunque estaban solos Saya no se sentía cómoda teniendo a las bebés durmientes enfrente.

—Si van a copular, háganlo en su habitación —La voz, con el comentario tan naturalmente soltado al aire, los sorprendió a ambos y al instante soltaron la mano del otro. Diva había entrado a la habitación vestida con un ligero vestido blanco, desprendiendo un suave aroma a jabón y vainilla mientras se secaba el largo cabello con una toalla. Se dirigió al instante a la cuna.

—No íbamos a… —tartamudeó Saya, sintiendo un súbito sonrojo en las mejillas. También tenía que decirle luego a su gemela que la palabra _copular_ sonaba demasiada extraña e inusual, si es que se iba a referir precisamente a _eso_ , tema que por cierto era capaz de mencionar sin el más mínimo pudor.

—¿Siguen dormidas? —preguntó asomándose a la cuna con esa mirada mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad, como si nunca terminase de ver por completo a sus hijas y siempre necesitase verlas más tiempo.

—Despertarán en más o menos tres horas, para comer —aclaró Saya igual que lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

—¿Verdad que son las más lindas? —comentó sin prestar demasiada atención a lo dicho por su hermana. Rodeó la cuna observándolas fijamente, embelesada, caminando con cautela para no hacer ruido—. Es muy extraño; es como que no puedo dejar de mirarlas. Son tan lindas… —Levantó la mirada hacia su hermana, de pronto ilusionada—. Tú también deberías tener bebés, hermana.

Saya se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—En serio, es lo más lindo que te puede pasar.

—Diva, yo no puedo tener hijos. Y no voy a tenerlos —respondió, sacándole un puchero a su hermana, quien desvió la vista a Hagi.

—Ah, cierto… si es tu Caballero no se puede. ¡Pero puedo hacer un Caballero para que te dé bebés, Saya! —propuso entusiasmada y sonriente.

—¡No, no! No quiero, Diva. No hagas Caballeros —exclamó su gemela un tanto asustada. Sólo les faltaba que a Diva le diera por querer llenar la casa de Caballeros, o peor aún, de bebés, aunque ya le habían dicho muchas veces que ahora no necesitaba Caballeros y que de hecho tenía prohibido crearlos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, curiosa. Luego le dirigió una mirada insidiosa al Caballero de su gemela—. ¿Hagi se pondría celoso?

—No, no es eso —respondió, aunque estaba segura de que Hagi sí se pondría celoso en cualquier caso. Había estado celoso hasta la muerte por Solomon, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la chica sabía que siempre había estado también un poco celoso de su cercanía con Kai—. Simplemente no vayas por ahí haciendo Caballeros, por favor. Dijiste que te portarías bien.

—Está bien… —resopló aburrida, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó estática en su lugar, como asustada—. Pero… entonces…

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró Saya, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero… nos vamos a quedar dormidas, hermana. Y si no tengo Caballeros… ¿quién cuidará a mis bebés entonces?

El súbito temor estaba implantado en su rostro ante la suerte que le podía esperar a sus hijas sin su madre o alguno de sus Caballeros presentes, y muy dentro de ella recordó los años en cautiverio que pasó, todo porque durante todos esos años no tuvo ni Caballeros ni una madre que la protegieran de la cruel curiosidad humana.

Saya, por otro lado, sabía que casi cualquier cosa podía ser mejor para sus sobrinas que haber quedado bajo la custodia de Amshel una vez que esta durmiera. Seguiría utilizando a las niñas y su sangre como ratones de laboratorio, pero para Diva, Amshel y sus Caballeros seguían siendo los hombres que siempre la cuidaron y que prometieron velar por sus bebés. Julia le había mencionado que aunque Diva guardaba un profundo rencor contra los humanos por haberla encerrado, su hermana probablemente había terminado desarrollando un síndrome de Estocolmo hacia Amshel, quien era el que precisamente experimentaba con ella, pero quien también siempre la había cuidado.

—Kai las cuidará —aseguró, aunque en realidad su hermano estaba en proceso de prueba para comprobar que realmente era capaz de criarlas. Si no, quedarían bajo la custodia del Escudo Rojo, aunque Joel afirmó que se encargaría de darles todo lo que necesitaran y más en cualquier caso: una vida digna para cualquier ser humano.

—Pero Kai es un humano. Y los humanos se mueren muy fácil —aseveró Diva, todavía con el tinte del temor danzando en sus ojos azules.

* * *

" _A su espalda, la antorcha chisporroteó, y de pronto le pareció ver en la pared el rostro de su hermana, aunque los ojos eran más duros de como los recordaba. No, no eran los ojos de Lysa, sino los de Cersei. «Cersei también es madre. No importa quién sea el padre de esos niños; los sintió dar patadas en su vientre, los parió con sangre y dolor, los alimentó de su pecho… Si de verdad son de Jaime…»_

— _¿También Cersei os reza, mi señora? —le preguntó Catelyn a la Madre._

 _Veía en la pared los rasgos altivos, fríos y hermosos de la reina Lannister. La grieta seguía en su sitio; hasta Cersei lloraría por sus hijos."_

 **Catelyn Tully —Saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, Choque de Reyes. George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, yo prometí que ya no daría notas finales tan largas, pero en esta ocasión es necesario para dejar en claro ciertas cosas que suceden aquí: en primer lugar tal vez se estén preguntando a qué maldita hora Diva y Saya decidieron reconciliarse y tratar de perdonarse la una a la otra. Básicamente lo que hice para escribir este fic fue mezclar los sucesos del anime y el manga: en el anime, Diva abusa sexualmente de Riku para quedar embarazada y posteriormente lo mata, y en la batalla final ella muere sin posibilidad alguna de reconciliarse con su hermana; en el manga, nada de eso le sucede a Riku, no hay bebés de por medio y en la batalla final Diva es quien toma la ventaja pero es incapaz de matar a su hermana, para después estar a punto de reconciliarse con Saya, lo cual pudo haber sucedido de no ser porque Nathan intervino, atravesando a Saya con su espada y matando a Diva en el proceso (en el manga Nathan no adora a Diva tanto como en el anime).**

 **Para el fic decidí mezclar las historias del manga y el anime para que este final se diera, y siempre he considerado que el verdadero villano de la serie fue Amshel, no Diva, y que si esta de alguna manera se hubiese liberado de esa influencia tan toxica, tal vez no hubiese hecho tantas cosas, pues al final de cuentas en ambas historias lo que Diva realmente deseaba no era destruir el mundo o llenarlo de quirópteros, sino simplemente tener su propia familia, tener lo que Saya tenía. Cabe destacar que cuando hablo de Amshel aquí no es que le esté haciendo bashing, de hecho es uno de mis personajes preferidos y me parece la mar de interesante, pero de que es un maldito y también algo degenerado, lo es. Pienso que si no hubiera sido por él, muy probablemente Diva y Saya se hubiesen entendido y perdonado, pues ambas hicieron cosas horribles, sí, pero también lucharon por sus sueños.**

 **Entre otras aclaraciones: sé que Saya quedó dormida apenas un mes después de los sucesos en Nueva York, pero decidí cambiar un poquito eso y alargar el tiempo en el cual se mantiene despierta luego de eso para que el fic se desarrolle, además de postergar lo que sería la declaración de Hagi para con Saya la cual aquí sucede hasta que las cosas se calman y vuelven a Okinawa; sé que le quité un poco de magia a esa escena tanto del manga como del anime, pero era necesario.**

 **También he leído teorías de que las Reinas dejan de caer en largos sueños al convertirse en madres y que además sólo caen en estos una vez que comienzan a crear Caballeros, ya que Diva y Saya se mantuvieron despiertas durante sus primeros sesenta años de vida, si mal no recuerdo, y no entraron en hibernación hasta que Hagi y Amshel se hicieron sus Caballeros. Pero como no es nada confirmado, aquí manejo la idea de que madres o no, siguen durmiendo durante treinta años, de ahí el miedo de Diva a dejar solas a sus bebés.**

 **Por otro lado, sé que tal vez pueda sonar que desmerezco las habilidades maternales de Diva para con sus bebés, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sé que la chica amaba de todo corazón a sus hijas, pero es innegable el hecho de que Diva, debido a su cautiverio para después ser consentida en exceso por sus Caballeros, la convirtió en una chica inmadura y algo infantil, actitud que Saya también tuvo pero que superó por las malas. Creo que Diva podría haber sido muy buena madre y darles muchísimo amor a sus bebés, pero definitivamente creo que desconocía mucho de la responsabilidad y sacrificios que conlleva tener hijos, y en ocasiones me parece que habría sido como una niña tratando de criar a otro par de niñas.**

 **También espero que no haya estado muy mal llevada la situación donde escapan con Diva del teatro y la llevan directamente con el Escudo Rojo. Quise que la reacción de todos fuera de sorpresa, desconfianza e incredulidad, pero a la vez de duda, y que posteriormente la "aceptaran", eso sí, siempre bajo vigilancia, y que siguiera existiendo desconfianza por parte de Saya, Hagi y Kai mientras esta vive con ellos. No creo que fuera tan fácil olvidarse de más de un siglo de guerra así como así, pero deseaba mostrar donde también están luchando contra ellos mismos para darle a Diva un poco de la justicia que siempre le fue negada.**

 **Obviamente, también el fic tiene tintes de HagixDiva; que quede claro que Hagi ama tanto como siempre a Saya, pero teme también la cercanía de Diva, a su propia naturaleza y las posibles dudas que puedan aparecer sobre él en la gente que lo rodea.**

 **Bueno, creo que serían todas las aclaraciones que tengo por hacer. Nuevamente una disculpa por la nota tan larga, pero como el fic tiene bastantes detallitos mezclados me vi en la necesidad de explicarlos para que no parezca que me los saque de la manga. Muy pronto estaré con el segundo y último capítulo, ya está listo, sólo hacen falta unos detalles, y muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Espero el fic les haya gustado.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. Las hijas que nunca tuvo

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G. y Aniplex.

* * *

" _Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores"_

 **François de La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

 **Las hijas que nunca tuvo**

Suspiró agotada y acalorada, pero relajada. Era muy tarde en la noche y sabía que en un rato más las niñas comenzarían a llorar exigiendo comida, pero de todas formas, aunque cada vez tenía más sueño, se estaba acostumbrando un poco a tener que despertarse cada tanto a ver a sus sobrinas. Si ella no lograba salir de su sueño era Kai quien acudía a atender sus necesidades, pero Diva siempre estaba presente y hacía su parte, de manera un poco torpe a la hora de alimentarlas, pero de alguna forma, para sorpresa de todos, estaba resultando ser una buena madre dentro de lo que cabe; la chica solía tararear su canción por lo bajo mientras las arrullaba y eso siempre terminaba por hacer que las niñas se durmieran más rápido luego de comer. A Saya y Kai aún les costaba trabajo estar junto a ella cuando cantaba; aquella melodía les traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero por precaución Hagi siempre estaba también presente, y en ocasiones era él quien solía quedarse hasta ver que todo estuviera en orden.

De todas formas en ese momento no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y no había dormido durante toda la noche; aunque las razones para mantenerse despierta habían sido más por placer que otra cosa, y en cuanto ambos terminaron con su asunto la preocupación volvió a ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle conciliar el sueño hasta que amaneciera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagi cuando Saya se separó de él lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama, jalando un poco la sábana para cubrirse los pechos. La luz estaba apagada, pero la lámpara de la calle entraba con facilidad por la ventana e iluminaba lo suficiente la habitación.

—Es que… estoy preocupada —Después de unos segundos volvió a recostarse, volviéndose hacia él, aunque no lo miró directamente. Ligeramente apenada siguió sujetando la sábana contra su pecho y recargó la cabeza en una de sus manos—. Por Diva y las bebés.

—Joel dijo que Kai estaría a prueba hasta demostrar ser capaz de encargarse de ellas. De lo contrario lo haría el Escudo Rojo —comentó Hagi con serenidad—. Sea cual sea el caso, tienen su futuro asegurado.

—No, no es eso… —Bajo la mirada y aprovechó para entrelazar su mano entre las garras de quiróptero del Caballero. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que superara su temor a su mano derecha, aunque se seguía culpando por ello—. Sé que las niñas estarán bien, pero… también sé que queda poco tiempo para las dos, y no sé si Diva pueda aprender a ser madre por ahora. Es como una niña cuidando de un par de niñas a las cuales ve como si fueran muñecas vivientes —Hagi, sabiendo que aún no terminaba de hablar, guardó silencio—. Sé que hace su parte y se está esforzando en aprender a cuidarlas, me ha sorprendido, de hecho, para ser tan caprichosa y estarlas criando en un mundo completamente distinto al cual se acostumbró, pero todavía le falta demasiado por aprender. Ya ves, el otro día metió una serpiente venenosa a la casa solamente porque le pareció bonita, y si no hubiera sido por ti habría mordido a Kai. No tiene idea de muchas cosas del mundo, y tendrá que vivir en él ahora, y también cuando despierte.

—En algún momento tú tampoco tenías mucha idea de cómo era el mundo —aseveró él, refiriéndose al momento en que ambos tuvieron que escapar del Zoológico ya hecho un infierno, tantísimos años atrás. Aquella fue la primera vez que Saya pudo salir de su celda de oro, y la recordó tan aterrorizada y confundida como a Diva cuando el mundo entero se desplegó ante ella—. Pero aprendiste.

—Sí, pero nuestras situaciones fueron muy distintas —afirmó removiéndose un poco en su sitio, incómoda; en gran parte, si pudo sobrevivir en aquel entonces, fue gracias a Hagi, quien había crecido en el Zoológico, pero que al final de cuentas se crió en las entrañas más profundas y espantosas de las calles del mundo—. Diva es aún muy inmadura, y Kai, aunque ha crecido mucho, todavía es muy joven, por lo menos para ser padre. Pero ciertamente preferiría que Hibiki y Kanade se quedaran con él. Además… son sus sobrinas, y ellas merecen estar con su familia.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. Saya seguía con la mirada perdida más allá de la vista fuera de la ventana, pero cuando dirigió los ojos a los azules de su Caballero, se encontró con la mirada de él sobre ella, fija y serena como siempre.

—Yo seguiré aquí —afirmó Hagi. Ella asintió levemente, esbozando una discreta sonrisa. Creía a Kai lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de sus sobrinas, pero en cierta forma no le parecía justo que siendo tan joven comenzase a llevar una vida tan llena de responsabilidades, pero la aseveración de Hagi logró tranquilizar un poco sus inquietudes. Le creía, y debía admitir que le sorprendía la paciencia que el Caballero le tenía a las bebés: no solamente se encargaba también de ellas o vigilaba a Diva porque se lo hubiese pedido, sino que él, por iniciativa propia, participaba en sus cuidados sin que ella tuviese que decirle nada. Incluso solía tocar a Bach para ellas. La música, al parecer, tenía un gran efecto tranquilizador en Hibiki y Kanade.

En ocasiones pensaba que Hagi hacía todo eso, además de ver por ella, porque tal vez las veía también como sus sobrinas… o tal vez como las hijas que nunca tuvo.

Saya recordó la conversación que había tenido con Diva al medio día.

—¿A ti…? —comenzó Saya, balbuceando ligeramente, sin saber muy bien cómo hacer su pregunta—, ¿te habría gustado ser padre?

Hagi alzó levemente una ceja y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—No sé, en el Zoológico siempre me diste la impresión de que eras de los que quería tener hijos o que sería un buen padre. Hasta me parecía una lástima saber que siendo mi sirviente nunca podrías casarte ni hacer una vida aparte —La muchacha se sonrojó un poco al recordar los dos años que fueron novios en aquel tiempo, y las ocasiones en que tuvieron intimidad, llenos de miedo y presión solamente de pensar en el lío en el que se estaban metiendo cada vez que se escurrían juntos debajo de las sábanas, a escondidas—. Al menos no parecías molesto con la idea de que pudiese quedar embarazada cuando estábamos en el Zoológico, más allá de los problemas en los que nos podíamos meter.

Hagi encontró cierta similitud con el comentario de Saya y con el que le había hecho Kai en la mañana, aunque no parecía tener la misma intención. Siglos atrás, cuando comenzaron su relación -secreta, por supuesto, aunque el rumor llegó rápidamente a los oídos de Joel-, y comenzaron a tener intimidad cada vez que Hagi se escurría de su habitación a la de Saya, resguardado por la oscuridad de la noche, siempre tenían que hacer tretas para evitar que ella quedase embarazada, y en cierta forma nunca pudieron disfrutarlo por entero estando bajo aquella presión. En la sociedad de aquel siglo, que hubiese frutos de sus encuentros, habrían significado un estigma espantoso para Saya y que a Hagi lo separasen de ella definitivamente.

Realmente le hubiese gustado tener hijos con ella, aunque en aquel entonces ambos ignoraban que eso era imposible. Pero al final de cuentas Saya era la hija del señor y él, un simple sirviente; podía sonar cliché, el material idóneo para un culebrón televisivo, pero eran tiempos muy diferentes, eran de clases muy distintas, y soñar con casarse con ella o tener hijos juntos era algo simplemente inaceptable y que en más de una ocasión tuvo a Hagi con insomnio dándose de golpes contra la pared.

Luego, cuando Joel II los contactó en París poco tiempo después de huir del Zoológico, por medio del diario que llevaba su antecesor, se enteraron que, precisamente, lo habían llevado al Zoológico siendo un niño con el propósito de convertirse en un futuro en su amante y crear para Joel más especímenes; para su sorpresa, y vergüenza, todos los sirvientes de la mansión tenían la órden de avisar a Joel todos los movimientos de ambos, así que al final su noviazgo había tenido poco de secreto y mucho de decepcionante, pues después de poco más de un año de intimidad, sus encuentros no tuvieron el resultado esperado por Joel y Amshel.

Ahora que habían aclarado su relación y sabían que los Caballeros no podían preñar a sus propias Reinas, no se preocupaban en lo más mínimo porque ella quedase embarazada, aunque sí tenían que procurar ser silenciosos. No eran los únicos viviendo en Omoro y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba para nada la idea de ser atrapados con las manos en la masa. Ya era bastante vergonzoso que todos los miembros del Escudo Rojo conocieran su pasada vida amorosa.

—Sólo si hubieran sido tuyos —aclaró Hagi—. Pero tampoco me molesta si no podemos tener hijos.

Saya sabía que a esas alturas de sus vidas pensar en una relación más o menos ortodoxa no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos. Incluso presentarse como _novios_ les sonaba extraño y foráneo, y ya no encontraban siquiera necesario pensar en cosas como matrimonio o hijos, aunque a la chica todavía la asaltaban las dudas con respecto a lo que pensaba su Caballero. Después de todo, él no solía externar lo que sentía y pensaba, y por alguna razón con ella más que con nadie. Lo que sí sabía es que, por ahora, únicamente deseaban estar juntos todo el tiempo posible que les quedara.

Entonces comenzaron a escuchar el llanto de las bebés.

* * *

Hagi huyó, escurridizo, de las cercanías de la preparatoria cuando fue a dejar a Saya hasta la entrada. Kaori prácticamente le dijo a su amiga que se despidiera rápido de él, y que este corriera, porque las chicas ya tenían bien medida a qué hora Saya llegaba con su misterioso novio del cual todas hablaban; algunas de ellas intentaban hablarle y acercarse, casi siempre con el pretexto de qué llevaba dentro de ese enorme estuche o de qué país venía. Algunas muchachas eran más tímidas, otras más atrevidas, pero la mayoría sólo lo miraban embelesadas y con cierto aire de envidia. Hagi, más que sentirse halagado por su popularidad entre las jovencitas, se sentía como fenómeno de circo igual que le había sucedido en el Liceo de Vietnam, y casi siempre Kaori y Saya tenían que salvarlo de esas situaciones.

Kaori en esas ocasiones resultaba una excelente cómplice para ambos, pero siempre lo miraba con muchísima curiosidad, como preguntándose de dónde había salido ese hombre y aún más, a qué maldita hora se había hecho novio de su mejor amiga y cómo es que ella podía andar con alguien casi diez años mayor; cuando le preguntó su _edad_ y contestó que tenía _veinticinco años_ , a la pobre muchacha casi se le salieron los ojos. Solamente lo había visto un par de veces en la calle, hace un par de años, rodeado de gente mirándolo y escuchándolo mientras tocaba el violonchelo, pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría siendo pareja de Saya. Seguramente ella se negaba a contarle los detalles jugosos de su relación y Kaori, como buena chica, debía estar muerta de la curiosidad, pero el Caballero intuía que la joven ya imaginaba que el lazo que había entre Saya y él era más antiguo, anterior a los años que desaparecieron en el fondo de su mente.

En una ocasión las escuchó hablar cuando Kaori fue a Omoro para estudiar con Saya, preguntando ansiosa de dónde rayos había salido Hagi, aquella hermana gemela y esas bebés, pero también la escuchó a ella darle muy poca información hasta que la joven entendió que prefería no preguntar más; algo le decía que la verdad era confusa, extraña, que no estaba lista para escucharla y que quizá podría cambiar su amistad con ella para siempre.

A pesar de todo el alboroto que causaba su presencia entre las compañeras de Saya, desde que regresaron a Okinawa se le hizo costumbre dejarla y recogerla en la escuela. Preferían caminar para pasar más tiempo juntos, a solas, sin tener que estar siempre acompañados de Kai, Diva o sus hijas. Querían aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran antes de que Saya durmiera, pero el Caballero siempre regresaba inmediatamente a Omoro. No quería dejar solo a Kai con Diva por el potencial peligro que suponía para el muchacho, pero ese día Lewis y David habían llegado temprano a la taberna para hablar con Kai sobre los avances en los procesos de custodia y sabía que no se irían hasta que él regresase.

 _Que esperasen un poco_ , pensó. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, y también le gustaba su soledad, aunque también le gustase compartirla con Saya. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, realmente _necesitaba_ estar solo. Cada vez que se aproximaba el largo sueño de Saya la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Caminó hacia un parque no tan lejano a la escuela, pero lo suficientemente aislado como para amortiguar el escándalo citadino de las calles. Como casi todos los parques japoneses este también era enorme, pero los parques de Okinawa no solían estar tan milimétricamente medidos como los del resto del país y solían resultar más pintorescos.

En las orillas que apuntaban hacia el bosque que poco a poco se convertía en jungla la vegetación crecía sin control, y el parque estaba lleno de frondosos árboles que bajo sus sombras resguardaban bancos para sentarse frente a largos caminos de asfalto que serpenteaban por todo el espacio. La zona de juegos para niños estaba en el centro, y se notaba que recientemente habían podado el césped. El olor de la hierba recién cortada inundaba el ambiente y, en esa ocasión, el parque estaba en completa soledad. Eran horas de escuela y laborales, así que no había niños, jóvenes ni adultos caminando por ahí. Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó, aprovechando aquella tranquilidad durante los escasos minutos en los que se dedicó a caminar con lentitud por los caminos de cemento, resguardado de la luz del sol bajo la sombra de los árboles y sus copas que se juntaban en lo alto de sus ramas.

—Y yo que pensé que tú y mi hermana Saya se habían ido de pinta por ahí.

Se detuvo en seco y miró tras él. Por un segundo se preguntó si lo estaría imaginando, pero después de tanto tiempo no existía posibilidad alguna de confundirla. Diva siguió caminando hacia él empujando la gran carriola. La brisa matutina hacía que el vestido celeste que usaba se arremolinara vaporoso entre sus pálidos muslos y que su largo cabello se desaliñara; la escuchó mascullar un poco sobre cómo podía hacer tanto calor si era tan temprano.

Preocupado, miró hacia los lados, lleno de confusión. La chica no tenía permitido salir sola, mucho menos con las bebés, aunque ya en varias ocasiones había burlado la vigilancia para salir un rato, aunque siempre la encontraban paseando por ahí, o regresaba a la taberna como si nada argumentando que no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, quejándose de que sus Caballeros tampoco la dejaban salir sola y que ahora que no estaban era muy injusto que tuviera que seguir pidiendo permiso, sobre todo si ya era madre. Al parecer, dentro de su percepción, ahora que tenía hijas creía ser una adulta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Kai? —inquirió el Caballero con cierta severidad. Diva se encogió de hombros.

—En Omoro —respondió con naturalidad al tiempo que lo alcanzaba hasta ponerse a su lado—. Dije que saldría a pasear a mis bebitas —Al terminar de hablar se asomó a la carriola y apretó ligeramente la nariz de ambas niñas, quienes rieron con el gesto. Diva, divertida, les sacó la lengua acompañando el gesto de un puchero. No se percató del momento en que uno de los delgados tirantes de su vestido resbaló por su hombro hasta el brazo.

—¿De verdad te dejaron salir sola? —La desconfianza estaba impresa en su pregunta. Temió que Diva les hubiese hecho algo a Lewis y David en su ausencia y que esa fuera la razón por la cual andaba por ahí sola como si nada.

—¡Claro! —exclamó, acariciando el cabello de Kanade. Luego miró hacia atrás con gesto aburrido—. No… sé que esos amigos de mi hermana me han estado siguiendo todo el camino; el gordo y el flaco. En aquel auto.

Supo que se refería a Lewis y David. No pudo verles el rostro, pero se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de la camioneta gris estacionada al otro extremo del parque. Lo embargó una súbita sensación de alivio al ver que en realidad no había sucedido nada malo.

—No entiendo por qué se ponen así —masculló cruzándose de brazos—. No voy a almorzarme a ningún humano. Sólo quería pasear a Hibiki y Kanade. ¿Tú también viniste a pasear?

Hagi se limitó a asentir. Si Saya no sabía cómo tratar a Diva, mucho menos él. De hecho, no solía hablar ni convivir con ella más que en las ocasiones en que acudía a su habitación por las niñas. Todo el trato de Diva era principalmente con Saya y Julia; Kai, aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella, todavía estaba reacio. El recuerdo de su hermano seguía atormentándolo.

—¿Y por qué no estás paseando con Saya? —inquirió comenzando a caminar de nuevo cuando él lo hizo. El Caballero se sentía incómodo con su presencia, pero no lo mostró. Por desgracia tampoco era muy bueno rompiendo el hielo aunque la otra persona estuviera intentando empezar una conversación; el sólo hecho de conversar así como así también lo incomodaba hasta el punto de que, no mucho tiempo atrás, Julia tuviera sospechas de que sufría un trastorno esquizoide de la personalidad. Tuvo que aclarar que simplemente era una persona reservada e introvertida; sus razones para ser tan distante y melancólico resultaban tener un origen mucho más turbulento y oscuro que el de la locura.

—Saya está en la escuela —se limitó a decir.

—Saya pierde mucho tiempo en ese lugar —contestó, alzando una ceja—. Si yo fuera ella, no iría. No querría separarme de mis bebés. Es una lástima que mi hermana no pueda tener hijos —Mientras hablaba observaba fijamente a Kanabe y Hibiki, quienes se removían dentro de la carriola, moviendo inquietas los pequeños pies y manos—. Aunque ustedes dos sí se comportan como si quisieran hacer muchos bebés.

Hagi tomó aire y la miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, pero no dijo nada y siquiera se sonrojó.

—Ah, no me mires así —Diva agitó una mano, despreocupada—. No los espío ni nada. Pero ustedes son novios, ¿no?, duermen juntos y todo eso. Los oí copular la otra noche.

Lo escuchó resoplar un poco. Y según él eran discretos, aunque debía darle crédito al oído sensible que todos los de su raza poseían. Sólo esperaba que Kai no hubiese escuchado nada, ya era suficiente con lo que seguramente se imaginaba.

En la camioneta estacionada fuera del parque, David y Lewis se miraron uno al otro al escuchar la conversación. Habían instalado una discreta cámara en la carriola desde que la consiguieron para mantener a Diva vigilada, y al parecer esta desconocía su existencia.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —El Caballero desvió la mirada. Diva rodó los ojos, sin alcanzar a entender por qué todo el mundo trataba de no hablar de _eso_.

—Como quieras —La chica se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas… ella ya no puede tener bebés, y no quiere que haga Caballeros.

El tono de su voz dejó de sonar despreocupado e infantil, y finalmente entró por sus oídos triste, casi desconsolado. Hagi se mantuvo alerta y procuró no bajar la guardia a pesar de la vulnerabilidad que mostró Diva. En el tiempo que había convivido con ella supo que era mucho más peligroso confiarse cuando se mostraba inocente y prometiendo hacer lo que le decían. Pero cuando se mostraba triste y decepcionada siempre parecía sincera; lo había comprobado justo en el momento en que no se atrevió a matar a Saya.

—Yo siempre pensé que tendría bebés contigo —agregó la muchacha luego de unos segundos—. Amshel decía que tenías que ser mi novio, pero siempre estabas con Saya. Creo que siempre estuve un _poquito_ celosa de que todo el mundo se volviera loco por mi hermana.

Fue entonces que Hagi realmente se puso alerta. No era algo que no supiera y ya Julia le había advertido sobre la posibilidad de que Diva quisiera más bebés, y del sólo hecho de que ellos dos estaban destinados a, precisamente, procrear.

—Y luego eres muy serio… —Lo observó fijamente, con curiosidad, pero ni siquiera lo vio sonrojarse ni molestarse. El maldito tenía nervios de acero, pensó. Luego, volvió al tema anterior, hablando de él con naturalidad, despreocupada—. Pero las cosas no resultaron así. Saya dice que Kai será quien cuide a mis bebés cuando ella y yo nos quedemos dormidas… pero sé que los humanos son frágiles y se mueren muy fácil.

De pronto se detuvo. Hagi siguió caminando un par de pasos más, pero también paró cuando se percató de que no le estaba siguiendo el paso. Cuando se volvió hacia ella tenía la cabeza baja y miraba con cierta tristeza a sus bebés. El sonido de sus balbuceos y el de la brisa pasando entre las hojas de los arboles era el único ruido que los envolvía.

—Cuando despierte, Hibiki y Kanade serán unas niñas grandes —dijo con cierto tono infantil. Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al Caballero—. Hagi… tú eres el Caballero de mi hermana, pero cuando me quede dormida, ¿tú podrías cuidar de mis bebés?

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio.

—No confío en los humanos, así como ellos no confían en mí, así que, ¿cuidarías de Hibiki y Kanade? —De pronto sonrió—. ¡Podrían ser como las bebés que nunca tuvimos!

Hagi se mantuvo en silencio. Aquella era una resolución que él ya se había planteado mucho antes de que Diva la pidiera; esas niñas eran sus sobrinas y también las de Saya, ella las amaba, y ciertamente también eran las hijas que nunca tuvo, aunque siempre hubiese deseado tener hijos con Saya. Y deseaban que también fueran felices tal y como lo deseó con ella, aunque los sueños de ambos terminaron por convertirse en pesadillas durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo todavía existía la posibilidad de que todos ellos se reivindicaran por medio de Hibiki y Kanade; Saya y Diva siempre desearon una familia, y ahora podían darle una a esas bebés. Y si no era capaz de darle una familia a Saya, al menos podía velar y cuidar de la única que podría tener jamás.

Sin embargo Diva era su madre, y siendo formal como era, sentía que todo era mucho más sencillo si era ella misma quien se lo pedía y permitía.

El Caballero caminó hacia ella, silencioso, y levantó su mano vendada para poner el tirante del vestido en su lugar.

—Prometo que las cuidaré —afirmó Hagi con seriedad, aunque su estoico gesto no impidió que la chica ampliara su sonrisa y riera un poco.

—Mi hermana me dijo que se tiene que decir una palabra luego de que alguien te hace un favor… —mencionó la joven tratando de acordarse, al tiempo que volvía a caminar y empujar la carriola, acompañada de Hagi.

Lewis y David miraron con atención la pantalla de la computadora. El primero había dejado de hurgar en la bolsa de frituras que tenía en la mano desde hace varios minutos.

—¿Viste eso? —dijo sorprendido, observando al militar con las cejas en alto. David frunció el ceño—. ¿Te parece sospechoso?

—No sabría decirlo, Lewis —admitió el hombre, recargando la espalda en la asiento—. Sólo le pidió que cuidase de las bebés y él aceptó. También son las sobrinas de Saya, así que de Hagi no me sorprende.

—Pues había mucha tensión —Lewis tomó una fritura y se la llevó a la boca—. Pensé que se iban a besar.

—No juegues, Lewis —lo reprendió cruzando los brazos—. Julia recomendó que Diva no se acercase demasiado a Hagi debido a que ambos pueden reproducirse, pero creo que no habrá problemas.

—Bueno, al final de cuentas ya todos sabemos que Hagi lleva toda la vida enamorado de Saya —apuntó Lewis con una sonrisa picara—, y creo que ya se lo ha demostrado, eh. Diva parece que solamente está interesada en sus hijas y en no tener más.

—De todas maneras no dejaremos de vigilarla hasta que entre en hibernación —aclaró David.

—Y… ¿crees que le debamos decir esto a Saya?

David negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor no.

 **Fin**

* * *

" _La naturaleza ha preparado mejor a las mujeres para ser madres y esposas que a los hombres para ser padres y maridos. Los hombres tienen que improvisar"_

 **Theodor Reik**

* * *

 **Recientemente leí de nuevo el manga de Blood Plus y me percaté de que Hagi y Saya fueron novios durante dos años cuando vivían en el Zoológico, pero claramente su relación terminó o pasó a último lugar cuando tuvieron que escapar y perseguir a Diva, y en el proceso esta simplemente quedó en el olvido. Esto me dejó pensando sobre el aspecto físico y sexual de su relación, algo que no se exploró mucho en ninguna de las obras ya que estas siempre se centraron en el aspecto del amor y la devoción entre ellos, pero que a mí, como buena fan del lemmon, me deja intrigada.**

 **Aunque sé que la educación moral del siglo XIX era estricta, la verdad dudo mucho que no haya pasado nada de nada entre estos dos durante esos años. Es decir, un hombre de veintipocos y una chica con una mentalidad de dieciséis que se la pasan juntos, metidos en una relación secreta (porque no había otra manera de que existiera dadas sus posiciones sociales), es una receta para el desastre, así que pienso que sí, muy probablemente haya existido** _ **mjmjmj**_ **entre ellos durante esos años, y luego, ya nada; vimos al pobre de Hagi tratando de salir de la** _ **friendzone**_ **durante cincuenta episodios.**

 **En fin, tomando en cuenta esa teoría que tengo, creo que podrían haber tenido que ver nuevamente si hubiesen tenido tiempo que compartir luego de que Hagi le confesó su amor a Saya en el final, es por eso que en este capítulo se muestra que otra vez tienen relaciones, y también para adentrarnos un poco en la idea de que Hagi jamás podría ser padre con Saya, pero sí con Diva, y cómo ese factor crea dudas entre el Escudo Rojo y la misma Saya, para posteriormente pasar al favor que Diva le pide a Hagi y este tema de que cuide a las hijas que se supone debían tener juntos.**

 **Entre otras cosas, aclaro que el trastorno esquizoide de la personalidad es un tipo de trastorno que afecta la personalidad de quien lo padece, haciendo que este sea incapaz de disfrutar las relaciones personales o que sólo las tenga con muy pocas personas de mucha confianza o cercanas, que no tenga interés en relacionarse socialmente, tienda a la soledad y la introversión y muestre frialdad o distanciamiento emocional, además de una actitud indiferente incluso ante provocaciones. Si leen cualquier artículo sobre dicho trastorno encontraran muchísimas similitudes de este con respecto a la personalidad de Hagi, y aunque dudo mucho que sufra ese trastorno y sus razones para ser como es son otras, ciertamente sí tiene muchos rasgos de personalidad esquizoide; si tuviera un trastorno de ese tipo, definitivamente sería el esquizoide, así que de ahí las sospechas de la doctora Julia.**

 **En fin, hasta aquí llegamos con este pequeño fic. Espero les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y a quienes dejaron reviews.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
